Three Little Words
by KlutzY
Summary: [Sequel to Hanging by a Moment]...After five years, Mia is still in love with Michael (and vice-versa). Will they ever reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**OK, OK, OK**

**So you wanted a sequel?**

**Fine by me... I was hoping you did!**

**Just keep in mind Mia's entries (the time and date) are bolded. Michael's are just underlined.**

**Three Little Words**

_Mia stood at the altar, shocked at her words. She couldn't say 'I do'. She couldn't sacrifice her happiness like that. She looked nervously at the shocked faces in the large cathedral. There stood here Grandmere, giving her an evil stare from her seat. Her father sat with his head in his hands. She saw her mother silently sigh with relief. 'I'm sorry...I...I...I just can't,' she managed to stutter, and ran off into her room. She couldn't help but cry. She heard pounding on her door. It was her Grandmere. She ignored it.****_

**Thursday, May 20, my apartment******

Wow. I haven't kept a diary in a long time. I forgot how enjoyable it was! I haven't written in a diary in...What? Four years? When I graduated high school I just stopped...

But then Lilly got me this diary for my birthday. How does she know exactly what to get me every birthday? I'm beginning to think she can read minds, which is a very scary thought. But Lilly is scary, so that makes sense. Her brother on the other hand, isn't.

Why must I always get on the subject of Michael? Why?

God, I miss him. It's been five years and I still miss him. I'm still in love with him, and he has moved on.

After I got things between me and Didier straightened out (I made a big fuss until everyone agreed to cancel the contract), we never did get back together. I figured he had moved on, and I would too.

But I'm still in love with him, and it's too late now.

So now I'm stuck here in Manhattan, taking classes at NYU, while he's in Connecticut flirting with Judith Gershner. It makes me sick. Lilly says he still has feeling for me, but I doubt it. She almost made me go to his graduation 2 years ago, but I refused. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him again.

I do see him occasionally, but we rarely speak to each other. He always seems to have a new girlfriend every time I ask Lilly. He seems to be getting on fine.

Tina tells me that he wasn't the one for me, and if he _was_ the one for me, we would be together. But this isn't one of her predictable romance novels, where everything always works out fine, this is my life.

Every one of my dates since has been a disaster, because each and every one was competing with Michael. And no one can beat Michael when it comes to my heart.

That's the sad truth.

And it's a very sad truth.

You see, my life sucks. Over the years the paparazzi has become more and more persistent, monitoring my damn love life. How is my love life their business? 

But I guess some things are good. For instance: I'm going to college in New York with Lilly, Tina, and Shameeka. If it wasn't for my mother and her ability to persuade my Grandmere, I would have gone to a Genovian college, and lived in the palace. But I wanted to live in an apartment with Fat Louie (fourteen years old and still going strong, fatter than ever). **(A/N: I hope I got his age right...)**

Lilly set me up on another blind date tonight. I told her I hate blind dates, but she insists that I might me a really nice guy that way. Easy for her to say, she still has Boris. She has never been on a blind date. I have enough problems in my life. I do not need blind dates right now.

**Things wrong with my life:**

- I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend, who has moved on since "the breakup".

- I'm barely getting through college.

- I'm the sole heir to the throne of Genovia, and after college, I'm moving to Genovia to take up my "royal duties".

- My Grandmere is torturing me about my lacking of a boyfriend.

- So is Lilly.

- So is Tina.

- So is Shameeka.

- Even Boris says I need to get my love life under control.

And now Lilly makes me go on blind dates. Great. Just great. My life couldn't get any worse.

Thursday, May 20, Vendredi's Café

I'm sitting here, drinking some nice warm coffee and some cafe, and I get the sudden urge to keep a journal. Why? Because Mia used to keep one, and I'd hate to say it, but I am still not over her. Pathetic, isn't it? I used to keep a journal when we were together. The fact that Billy keeps calling it a diary isn't helping either. I know that Billy is my roommate and my best friend, but he can be a bit annoying at times. And I _know he's going to try to read it, so I'm keeping it on my trusty laptop that my parents gave me and doing everything I can to keep unwanted readers out._

Judith tells me I'm paranoid, but this is _my journal, not hers, and nothing that's in here is any of her business. Honestly, she gets on my nerves sometimes. And is it just me, or does she flirt with me constantly? Billy says she likes me. I hope she doesn't. I've had enough girls who "liked" me, and then they either cheated on me or dumped me._

My love life sucks. I'm always on dates on girls I hope will turn out to be "the one", but most turn out not to be my type, even though I'm not exactly sure what my type is. Mia is my type. God damn it Michael! Get a hold of yourself!

The question is: Why _aren't we together? _

The truth is: I thought it was officially over. I thought that the relationship didn't have a chance. I loved her to much to break her heart again. I thought I would move on, and so would she.

She probably has, and I obviously haven't. Lilly tells me she still has feelings for me, but Lilly is known for her scams. Lilly has lied to me before. She was probably just messing with my head.

Sometimes I can't wonder about how she is doing. Is she happy? Does she think about me? Does she miss me? Does she still love me? Has she moved on? Has she fallen in love? Is she being taken care of?

I would ask Lilly, but I don't want her to catch on to the fact that I still love Mia. Billy is the only one who knows, and that's only because he has never met Mia, so he wouldn't ever have the chance to tell her. I don't think I want her to know.

**A/N:**

**There it is! Tell me what you think!**

**I'll update ASAP...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter probably took forever to get here...sorry! I've been in ****Florida**** for the past week or so, without a computer! **

**Also, that blind date thing never occurred to me...it's a really good idea. I might just use it. But I have other things in mind.**

**You shall see...**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry, got a bit carried away! **

Later, Continental Airlines

You're probably wondering why the hell I am on an airplane when there seems to be no reason to travel.

Well, I –being the smart person I am- forgot my mother's birthday. How? I have no idea! It's really easy to remember, too, because its right around Mia's birthday.

Yes, I still remember my ex-girlfriend's birthday. Do not make fun of me!

So I figured I'd surprise them, or at least my Mom, since Lilly already knows. She reminded me. Then I told her that I was going to come she got all excited and stuff.

Scary.

She's got something planned, I know it.

She called me this morning.

Me: Hello?

Lilly: It's me.

Me: Lilly?

Lilly: Yes.

Me: What do you want?

Lilly: What? I can't call my brother that I love and adore so much?

Me: Because I know you're calling me for a reason.

Lilly: Alright, so what if I am?

Me: What do you want?

Lilly: I need to ask you a question.

Me: Ok...ask away.

Lilly: Do you still love Mia?

Me: Why are you asking me this?

Lilly: Because we both know you still have feeling for her, and I can help...

What does she mean by this? How does she plan on helping me?

Me: No you can't.

Lilly: You know I can.

Me: Fine, you can. But I don't need help. My love life is fine.

I am such a liar. Why must I lie?

Lilly: No it's not.

Me: Can we not talk about this?

Lilly: Sure. What are you gettin' Mom for her birthday?

Me: Oh shit...

Lilly: You forgot, didn't you?

Me: Yeah...

Lilly: You should come visit!

Me: What?!

Lilly: She would want you to.

Me: Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy....

Lilly: You can sleep on the couch!

Me: Lil, you're scarin' me.

Lilly: Don't call me Lil. And you _will come, or else I will tell her you forgot._

Me: Fine! I gotta go...

Lilly: Alright.

_-Beep-_

**Friday, May 21, The Plaza**

Does Grandmere ever shut up? Damn. I don't think she _can be quiet. It is not one of her best qualities. Maybe she will shut up when she dies, but I have not had that luxury yet. Even my father has fallen asleep. You would think I was to become the Queen of England or something. But this is Genovia, a __principality! Ugh. Now she is telling me that I must get out more and find myself a consort, or else she'll pair me up with Didier again. As if I didn't know already, and she doesn't need to threaten me, it's really not necessary. I think I get out enough though. I have four freakin' blind dates this week. _Four._ I think Lilly is getting to fond of pairing me up with people. She enjoys it way too much. Of course, she has never been on a blind date. She has Boris, who still tucks his shirt into his pants. Maybe I should set _her _up on a blind date, see how _she_ likes it. Of course, then Boris might get a bit mad..._

I have a blind date tonight actually. Who has she paired me up this time? Boris's brother? Her cousin?

Though I really wouldn't mind Boris's brother. He's actually quite nice, and he doesn't tuck his shirt into his pants. That's always a good sign.

Uh oh. Now I'm going to be late. I have to meet him at the Hard Rock Café in three minutes.

Friday, May 21, Parent's house

My idiot sister has got me going on a freaking blind date. What the hell is she trying to say, that I need a girlfriend? Believe me, I've had plenty, and none have worked out. Most, I've found, were just in it for sex. You see, if I'm going to get a girlfriend, I need to be able to have a decent conversation with them. And, call me crazy, but maybe loving the person would be nice? Am I asking too much? Billy says that I shouldn't care, but Billy talks too much. I need a _good _relationship. I had a good relationship with Mia, but that's over. So now I need _another good relationship._

Who _has _she paired me up with anyway?

Who does she know that I would like?

Well, Mia, obviously.

But other than Mia, who does she know?

But at least I get to go to the Hard Rock Café again. I haven't been there in so long.

**Later, Hard Rock Café Bathroom**

I am going to kill Lilly. 

Michael Moscovitz is my blind date, and I am not setting one foot outside this bathroom stall. He has been knocking on the door for a while now, but he won't come in. It is, after all, a ladies' room.

Why don't I go out, though?

I think he hates me.

I mean, why wouldn't he? After all I did to him, to his heart? How can he still love me after all that? I wouldn't still love me. I would hate me.

I know he hates me.

I walked into the café and looked around a bit, not really sure who I was looking for, except for a guy wearing a Rooney t-shirt. Luckily, not that many people wear Rooney t-shirts (Why not? They're a great band!), so I spotted him right away. Or at least, I spotted the back of his shirt. So I walked up to him, and tapped him on his shoulder and said, "Hi, I'm Mia."

So he turned around and was about to say "hi" back, but then he realized who I was, and I realized who he was.

"M-m-m-michael?" I managed to stutter, in disbelief. He looked amazing, just as I had remembered him, his dark shaggy hair falling into his gorgeous eyes, only reminding me of how much I still loved him.

"Mia?!" He was obviously in disbelief also. The I realized , why would he have any reason tofall in love with me again? To even like me anymore? What if he hates me?

That's when I started to run.

"Mia, wait!" he shouted, but I wasn't about to stop. I ran into the bathroom, and he's still standing outside the door (or is he? He doesn't seem to be there anymore), and I'm more miserable then ever. I need to go home, get some sleep.

Later, Parent's house

Oh God. My blind date ran away. And you want to know who she was?

Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Princess of Genovia

Casually known as Mia, my ex-girlfriend. 

The one I'm still in love with.

And she ran away.

Why the hell did she run away? Is she repulsed by me?

Does she hate me?

She must, or why would she run away from me.

**A/N:**

**There! Tell me what you think!**

**Kind of a short chapter if you ask me.**

**More to come...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later Friday, Back at my apartment**

What is wrong with me? Why do I always doubt myself, doubt that things will happen for the better? Why couldn't I just tell him that I still loved him? Why must I always run into the damn bathroom?!

I guess I still haven't self-actualized.

What would have happened if I told him though? Would things have been better or worse? Would he feel the same way, or would he have moved on?

He probably would have moved on, because, unlike me, he has self actualized.

I'm never going to find out if I don't tell him.

I can be such an idiot sometimes. I run away, because its easier than staying in an awkward situation.

And that _was an awkward situation._

A _very _awkward situation.

What did Lilly expect me to do? She knew I would never tell him. She knew I would run away. I talked to her just now.

Lilly: Hello? 

Me: Lilly?

Lilly: Mia! How was the date?

What a stupid question.

Me: You know exactly how the date went. Horribly.

Lilly: I was only trying to help...

Yeah, right.

Me: Well, you only embarrassed me.

Lilly: You can at least tell me what happened...

She knew perfectly well what happened!

Me: I ran into the bathroom, what else did you expect me to do?

Lilly: You could have told him how you felt.

Me: You know I can't do that.

Lilly: Why not?! What's so wrong with telling him?!

Me: Because I'm afraid he's moved on! What if he hates me?!

And I am. That's the problem. I'm afraid he's moved on. Why wouldn't he hate me after all I've done to him?

Lilly: I told you over and over again he doesn't hate you! Why don't you believe me? He's crazy about you!

Wow. Was she telling the truth? No, no. It's not possible. It's just not possible.

Me: I have to go.

I didn't have to go anywhere. There I go again, lying.

Lilly: Fine. Bye.

Me: Bye...

_-Beep-_

Notes to Self:

-Stop Lying.

-Achieve self-actualization.

-Find out if Lilly knows about my flaring nostrils. 

-Buy cat food.

-Buy food. Chocolate in particular.

-Convince Grandmere that it is perfectly normal not to eat meat.

-Get over Michael.

Saturday, my parent's couch (I feel so loved)

Have you ever noticed how much my love life sucks?

The love of my life is repulsed by me, and I'm not exactly sure why? What, is she afraid of me? What did I do? I must have done something!

Maybe she still has feelings for me...

But then why would she run away?

But then again, Mia has done some pretty unexplainable things. I have resorted to completely ignoring Lilly, but she doesn't seem to care anyway.

I did talk to Billy. He called me.

Me: Hello?

Billy: Mikey!

Oh God. Why does he call me Mikey? I makes me sound like a five year old.

Me: Please, don't call me Mikey, Billy, I-

Billy: I heard you went on a blind date...

Me: How?

Billy: I have my ways....how did it go? Was she hot? Hot enough to help you get over Mia?

Me: Extremely hot, but she only made me love Mia more.

I love to torture him.

Billy: What? How?

Me: She _was Mia._

Billy: What the-?

Me: She ran into the bathroom.

Billy: Again?! 

Me: Yes.

Billy: Why?

Me: Ask her.

Billy: Maybe she hates you.

Me: Great! That makes me feel _so_ much better.

Billy: All the more reason to get over her.

Me: You just don't understand do you? I have to go eat... Bye.

Billy: All right, bye.

_-Beep-_

**Saturday, NYU**

I was just sitting very innocently on the couch, at 6 A.M., because I have class at 7, when Lilly called me.

Me: Hello?

Lilly: Mia?

Me: Lilly? It's 6 A.M., you're lucky I'm awake. Why are you calling me.

Lilly: I have something important to tell you.

Me: At 6 A.M.?

Lilly: Shut up about it being 6 A.M. and listen to me!

She should have _known_ not to call me at 6 A.M.! I'm not even fully awake at 6 A.M.! I just sit around and watch TV until I gather the energy to walk to the kitchen and eat! Only under extreme circumstances call me that early in the morning. Of course, these were extreme circumstances, so she has an excuse.

Me: I'm listenin'...

Lilly: I'm engaged.

I can't believe it.

I just _cannot believe it._

Lilly, Miss-I-don't-need-a-man is getting married.

_Married.___

_Lilly.___

She must really love Boris, because I just can't see Lilly getting married.

But, apparently, I will.

Me: You're _what?_

Stupid question, I know.

Lilly: Getting married.

Me: Whoa.

Lilly: What?

Me: I just never expected this.

Lilly: Well, it's true.

Me: When did he ask you?

Lilly: On our date, a couple of minutes ago.

Me: Minutes? He proposed to you at 6 A.M. in the morning, and you said yes?

Lilly: Morning is my favorite time of day. I think it was sweet of Boris.

Me: Okay, Lil, whatever you say.

Lilly: Don't call me Lil. And I don't appreciate your sarcasm.

Me: Sorry.

How pathetic. I really need to be more assertive.

Me: When's the wedding?

Lilly: I don't know... I haven't had time to think about it. Meet me for lunch, all right? At the Stardust Diner?

Me: Where the waiters sing?

Lilly: Yes.

Me: In Times Square?

Lilly: Yes!

I find that shocking. Lilly hates that restaurant. She finds the constant singing and the fifties look utterly annoying. Why must she confuse me this early in the morning? 

Me: Okay...

Then she hung up.

**A/N:**

**Poof!**

**Done!**

**...or at least with that chapter.******

**More to come.******

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I know Lilly getting married seems a little off-topic, but it's more on-topic than you think. This is actually a really really short chapter, or at least I think so.**

Saturday, Stardust Diner Bathroom

I just made a very horrifying realization.

I know Boris makes her happy, but _damn. She's so, well, happy. Either she has some other scam planned involving me and my pathetic love life, or she's just really happy, in a Lilly sort of way. It's actually making me sick, or maybe that's just the singing. But that's beside the point, what is so horrifying? The conversation went like this:_

Me: I thought you hated this restaurant.

Lilly: What do you mean?

Me: Remember when you protested against it in seventh grade?

I remember that. She said it was simply a tourist attraction, and said the fifties look and the singing waiters were nothing but utterly annoying. She started a petition, and got mad when Michael wouldn't sign it, because Michael thinks the food is wonderful.

Lilly: Oh, that...Well, it's actually quite nice...

Scary.

Me: Whatever you say, so what did you want to talk about?

Lilly: I don't know exactly...

She doesn't _know?_ Even more scary.

Lilly: You do know you're Maid of Honor, right?

Me: Really?!

I probably saw this coming, but still, it's nice to have it confirmed.

Lilly: Yes, and Michael is Best Man...

Me: I have to go to the bathroom.

How the hell did that happen?! I mean, I know that Boris and Michael became pretty close friends, considering all the blind dates they went on, but, _best man?_ Are they _that close? Maybe Boris just doesn't have many friends._

And you know what I realized?

Michael is going to be at the wedding. _Michael Moscovitz, my ex-boyfriend, the love of my life, is going to be at the wedding. And no, it's not our wedding (I wish...). And you know what _else?__

He is Best Man. I am Maid of Honor. Do have any idea what that _means?_

It means  I have to dance with him, and Lilly probably planned it all. Not the wedding, but the fact that I have to dance with Michael, and if I don't I'll ruin her wedding. This is probably one of her little schemes that are meant to get Michael and I back together, but never seem to work. They always seem to humiliate and embarrass me, and this time, it will be in front of tons of people that I _know_, because I know all the people Lilly hangs out with, I know most of her family. So I will be humiliated in front of people who I will have to eventually see again, not to mention in front of Michael, who hates me. He is probably thinking about how horrible it will be dancing with his ex-girlfrind that he despises as I write this.

**Saturday, ****Central Park**

I never thought he would be able to do it. But he did it.

Boris proposed. __

Lilly said yes. _Lilly_ is getting married before I do. _Lilly!_ My psychopathic sister! How pathetic is that? Extremely pathetic if you ask me. My little sister and my very good friend are getting married.

Boris says he wants me to be Best Man. We must be better friends than I thought. I guess considering I helped him with their relationship, we've grown close. He's like my little brother. Hell, he's going to be my little brother in a couple of months. When is the wedding, anyway? It better not be early in the morning. I know Lilly loves mornings, but if it's too early, I won't go. I'm not much of a morning person. I don't think Boris is either. If it is in the morning, he might just fall asleep at the altar. Then Lilly would get all mad and upset and her maid of honor would have to comfort her. I wonder who is Maid of Honor.

Hhmmmmmmmmmm...

Wait a minute....

I'm such an idiot. How dense can you get?

Mia.

Mia is Maid of Honor.

Holy shit.

Damn it.

I have to dance with her. I have to see her again, _in a dress. She's going to look amazing, as usual. And I have to dance with my ex-girlfriend, who is so repulsed by me that she ran into a bathroom when she last saw me. Oh crap._


	5. Chapter 5

[Michael] Sunday, May 23, my apartment

Lilly is going absolutely crazy. First of all, I _know she planned the fact that I have to dance with Mia. I just _know_. I'm not that dense. It's something she would do. And second of all, the wedding is in July. Right now, it's May. The end of May. That's less than a month of engagement. _Less than two months_. I mean, I know Lilly was never completely sane, but, still. And doesn't it take most women two months just to plan the wedding? Of course, this wedding isn't going to be very traditional, because Lilly is planning it._

So Lilly plans to become a Catholic, find a place for the reception, find a church, a dress, a cake, and get invitations in less than two months.

Sure. That'll happen.

[Mia] Sunday, May 23, The Seneca Café

Lilly is very determined to get this done. She already picked out a cake! Of course, she should hurry, since she wants the wedding to be in July. I am very disappointed that the cake is not chocolate. I don't even know what it is. Something with strawberries in it. I'm not a big strawberry fan myself.

I am also determined. I am determined not to have to dance with Michael, no matter what. I don't care what Lilly does to me, I will not dance with her brother, who also happens to be my ex-boyfriend. I refuse. I will simply tell her it will be a very uncomfortable situation for me to deal with and I wish that she would pair me up with some one else. Even Kenny would be better than Michael. At least Kenny doesn't hate me, and if he still has feelings for me, I have experience keeping him a safe distance away. I really do not want to dance with Michael. That would be living hell. I had a dream last night that I ended up dancing with him, and he was saying under his breath, "I hate this, I hate _her,"_ and he was trying very hard to keep as far away from me as he could. Then I started to sob uncontrollably and everyone started to laugh at me. The press took pictures of me crying and it was all over the newspapers the next day. _Princess is a Wimp._

By the way, Grandmere is getting out of hand. I now have people who handle my image. MY initial reaction was, _I have an image? Apparently, I do, and it's not a very good one. Susan, image-consultant-#1, says that I am too __boring and I need to __spice up my life. She says a short relationship with Colin Farrell would help my image greatly. "Just a few pictures of you and him together, maybe a kiss or two, you know?" says Adam, image-consultant-#2. Collin Farrell? Do I even have a chance with Collin Farrell? I mean, he's really really hot. And isn't he going out with Britney Spears or something like that? Or was that just another image-thing? Halley, image-consultant-#3, says it was an image-thing._

[Mia] Monday, May 24, The Plaza

Pierre is doing Lilly's dress (and the bridesmaids' dresses). It's actually very nice of him to make all original dresses for everyone. He's a great designer, just a little too cranky. Lilly is having a very hard time standing still, because Lilly is a very active person, and Pierre keeps on yelling at her for moving. He showed us the design for the bridesmaids' dresses, which are a nice baby-blue dress with spaghetti straps. It's pretty. Lilly's is a nice, white, flowing traditional wedding gown with floral designs along the top. She'll look nice in it. All the dresses are very pretty.

I wonder if seeing  me in this dress will make Michael like me again. 

Probably not. 

[Mia] More Monday, May 24, Lilly's apartment

I am sincerely hoping that Lilly's wedding won't be very traditional, preventing me from dancing with Michael. Maybe I'm making a big fuss over nothing... Maybe I won't have to dance with anyone after all. I mean, just because I'm the Maid of Honor and he's the Best Man doesn't automatically mean that we'll have to dance together. And if we do have to, I can pretend to...get sick and have to go to the bathroom or something. Right? No one will risk being puked on, not even Lilly.

[Mia] Tuesday, May 25, my bedroom

The date is set. July 1st. Reception's at Tavern on the Green. How does she do it? Lilly is very good at getting things done quickly. Of course, I am always dragged along with her and end up having absolutely no time to write in you, but that's okay (I guess), because she _is getting married. _

I had another meeting with my image-consultants today. Now they want me to become mysterious. How? Wear sunglasses? I'm not very good at being mysterious. This image thing is getting very annoying.

[Michael] Tuesday, May 25, Vendredi's Café

Keeping up with a journal is harder than it looks. I wonder how Mia does it. Does she even keep a diary anymore? 

Speaking (or writing, technically) o Mia, I asked Lily if I would have to dance with Mia. She nodded.

Me: Lilly! You can't do that!

Lilly: Yes I can.

Me: She's repulsed by me!

Lilly: What?!

Me: Why else would she have run away from me at the Hard Rock?

Lilly (in her I-mean-business tone): You are _going to dance with her or else you will ruin my wedding._

Me (truthfully): I have no problem with ruining your wedding if doing otherwise will humiliate me!

Lilly: Mom and Dad do.

Damn it. I really want to remain on good terms with my parents. They probably wouldn't make a big deal, but Boris would be mad at me, too. And I want to keep my friendship with Boris, even if he still does tuck his shirt into his pants.

[Mia] Wednesday, May 26, Central Park

10 Reasons that My Life Sucks Right Now

1. I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend.

2. He hates me.

3. I have a bad image. 

4. Until a couple of days ago, I didn't even know I had an image.

5. My best friend is a psychopath who's getting married.

6. Her fiancé tucks his shirt into his pants.

7. Grandmere is annoying the hell out of me.

8. Fat Louie is losing weight rapidly. 

_Note to Self: Call vet, set up an appointment._

9. I'm still barely making it thorough college.

10. I have to dance with my ex-boyfriend who hates me, and who I'm still in love with, at Lilly's wedding because she will kill me if I don't.

**A/N: Like it?**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, so it's been a while since I've updated. I know, I know. I'm sorry. Really, I am!**

**OK, this entry is skipping ahead a bit, because I'm sure that you don't want one month's worth of entries containing nothing of interest, nor anything having to do with the plot, right?**

**I thought so.**

**So here it is chapter 6.**

[Mia] June 28, My apartment, 11 PM

Two days. That's right. Two days until my best friend get married. To say I'm excited is an understatement, an extreme understatement. And to say that I'm completely horrified is even more of an understatement. I _still_ have to dance with him. STILL! I have no choice, apparently. Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, it's only one song, and that's like, what? Three minutes, maybe less? I mean, sure it will be awkward, but hopefully it will be an awkward _silence! That won't be as bad as an awkward conversation, right? If I just keep quiet then I'll be fine._

But what if _he_ says something? Then what? What do I say? I could always stay silent, and then maybe he'll get the picture and do the same.

But that's _mean_! Isn't that mean? 

Of course, he hates me, so if he starts talking, he is almost certainly going to be mean. But Michael wouldn't do that. Michael's too nice. And I think I'm still too in love with him to be mean to him, even if he does hate me.

And if he tries to be civil, I'll just be civil to him back. I mean, it's only three minutes, right? How much can happen?

[Michael] June 28, US Airways, 11:30 PM

I can never sleep on planes. I don't know how anyone else can. I mean, there's barely enough room to even sit comfortably, but _sleep_?

My little sister's getting married in two days. I probably should be more excited, but I'm not. I also meet my _doom in two days. Do you know how nerve wracking it is to know that you have to dance with your ex-girlfriend? The one you're _still in love with_. It's extremely nerve wracking. I mean, besides the fact that I have to dance with her, what if she brings a date? A date that she's in love with? Hell, I could barely stand it when I saw her with Kenny, and she didn't even love him! How am I going to react when I see her with a guy she has feeling for? __My replacement. That's right. A prince that her Grandmere would approve of. A charming, funny, handsome prince that swept her off her feet._

Hey, it could happen.

Should I bring a date? I really don't want to, but just to show her that I've moved on too, you know? But then I'd be lying.

But then again, what's so wrong with lying?

Forget it. No dates. I wouldn't be able to find anyone anyway. I mean, who would go with me, Judith?

Actually, she probably would, but I am not taking Judith. Then she might get the wrong impression. She might think I actually like her. Don't think I haven't noticed her coming on to me. I have, you know. 

Luckily, I get to bring Billy along for support. Not that Billy is very supportive. Billy's sort of a pimp, actually, in case you haven't noticed. He'll probably end up flirting with Mia, much less helping me get over my feelings for her. Not that he's a really horrible friend; he just gets a little overly friendly when he's drunk.

He's also pretty disappointed in me for being such a coward. I have the perfect right to be a coward!

God, I'm so pathetic.

[Mia] June 29, the bathroom, 8 PM

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, there she is, in the bathroom again.

Wait a minute, do diaries think?

I hope not. That would be a little weird.

I should probably stop rambling.

But this time I'm not hiding. I just need some privacy so I can write.

Okay, so maybe I am hiding. MICHAEL IS OUT THERE! This is totally understandable, since it's the rehearsal dinner, and he's the best man, but I guess it was still a bit of a surprise.

And now I'm even more worried than I was before. Because it was awkward. Especially when we had to walk down the aisle after.

When I touched him, no matter how much I tried to convince myself that he hated me, and I shouldn't have feelings for him, I felt a spark. Hell, it was more than a spark, it was a damn lightning bolt. Did he feel it?

No. Of course not.

So then of course I started blushing like crazy. I hope he didn't notice. He did give me a little smile though, a grin that made my heart pound. But then I realized he was probably being polite. I mean it _is a wedding._

[Michael] June 29, table 3, 8 PM

And the awkwardness begins. Mia's here. She was at the rehearsal to, so of course, we had to rehearse walking down the aisle at the end. And yep, you guessed it, the moment I touched her arm I felt something. I really do hope she didn't see me blushing. Of course, I didn't say a freakin' word to her, because of the coward I am. I did smile at her though, just to see what would happen. Nothing of course, but oh well. She looks just like she did on that night at the Hard Rock. Just as beautiful, even more beautiful, if possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look how quick I updated! Yay for me!**

**sugarbear14****: OK, so I was a little late! Give me a break I was at camp for 4 weeks! But I _am_ updating before September right now...I hope you're happy.**

**LstCharmed1****: You made me hungry too. Now I need some junk food...**

**Gina: Isn't he though? **

**Robin: I sort of can't tell you because then it would ruin the whole story, but I'll update quick!**

**Razzberri****: You think that's weird? You haven't met me have you?**

**Danielle: You really think so? –Blushes- Thanks!**

[Mia] June 30, Lilly's place, 11 AM

Okay, so I'm freaking out... what else is new? At least the wedding's not in the morning. Actually, I'm not really sure what time the actual wedding starts. Lilly just told me to be here at eleven, so I'm here. It's very hard to write while people are pulling at your hair, trying to figure out how my hair should be. Can't they just leave it the way it is? It's not shaped like a yield sign anymore—thankfully. It's just really wavy, which still gets annoying, but oh well.  I actually look pretty for once. The dress is really nice. Pierre says the blue goes with my eyes. I just think it looks nice and has nothing to do with my eyes, but whatever.

Lilly's complaining about everything. How was anyone supposed to know whether a certain company is sexist or not? She should have told us! 

My friend is a psychopath who's getting married.

Notice that I have not mentioned Michael once in this entry.

Oops, that was mentioning him, wasn't it? Well that just went down the drain, now didn't it? For a while there I was completely fine. Now, once again, I'm freaking out.

[Michael] June 30, Boris's place, 12 PM

I'm watching Buffy to calm my nerves. It always seems to help, you know? Boris says he doesn't understand it, but I know he likes it, even if he doesn't understand it. I can tell.

Boris's brother is surprisingly, well, the only word for it is _cool. I mean, he's really different from Boris. Not that Boris isn't cool, but Boris is sort of cool in his own way. You know what I mean._

Now for the Mia situation. Aw, the hell with the Mia situation. I just want to get it over with.

But if anything humiliating happens during that one damn dance, I swear Lil is _dead. She got me into this mess, and if I have to get embarrassed because of it, I swear she __will _pay_! I know she's probably just trying to help, but he was just "trying to help" with the Hard Rock incident, and look how that turned out! Not good, right? Horribly, actually._

[Mia] Later June 30, the limo, Lilly made me take off my watch

I know, I know. I'm constantly writing in you. Well, what can I say? Writing stops my stomach from doing flip flops. Is it even possible for someone's stomach to do flip flops? No, probably not, definitely not.

I wonder if Fat Louie misses me. No, of course he doesn't. I've only been out of the apartment for a little bit.  I have to stay here with Lilly. I have to help Lilly out. You know, I would be perfectly happy for Lilly if I didn't have to dance with her BROTHER, who is my EX-BOYFRIEND, who I am STILL IN LOVE WITH.

You know, I've noticed that instead of actually confronting people, I vent everything in this book. But maybe I should get over my fear of confrontation. Lilly's always telling me I have to be more assertive. If I wasn't afraid of confrontation, would I still be afraid of dancing with Michael?

We're here.

[Mia] Later, back in the limo, still missing my watch

This day is a living nightmare. 

While I was standing there, watching Lilly and Boris, I started to think. 

'_Maybe if I just fake a faint? You know, just kind of pass out? Then Lilly will cut me some slack. Then maybe I won't have to dance with Michael.'_

I went along with this plan, and I was right about to drop to the floor, when I froze. I, being the wimp that I am, couldn't do it. And then I realized that it would never work since I am a bad actress. What if my nostrils flared?! Wouldn't that give me away?! So I just stayed where I was, completely frozen. I watched the ceremony for a while, trying to calm myself down. So I sort of zoned out and the next thing I knew Lilly was kissing Boris and Tina was pushing me forward so I ended up arm and arm with Michael Moscovitz. I tried to ignore the lightning bolt I felt when he touched my arm, but that didn't work. I felt my entire face heat up, which usually means that it's turned completely red.

So finally, the aisle ended and he let go of my arm. I felt my face cool down and I knew that once again, my normal, pale shade returned to my face.

And now, here I am, back in the limo. Ugh.

And here we are.

**A/N: REVIEW!!! I'll update soon, but while you're waiting, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Look how quickly I updated! You must be so proud :)**

**I just had a horse show yesterday, and I got 1st! I'm so happy! This is my first blue ribbon!**

**Sugarbear14: Well, keep reading, don't lose hope! **

**Athena Knox: I updated! Thanks for waiting & reviewing!**

**Brittney-Btrflies****: It was horseback riding camp, not sleep away camp...but when I got home I was exhausted.**

**Book Geek: Of course! Rooney rocks! Go Rooney!**

[Mia] June 30, back at the apartment, never got back my watch

You know what I've learned from all this? I should really be more assertive, and not assume things to quickly. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

So I was just standing there, preparing myself for my worst nightmares to come true, and Michael walks up, looking totally hot in his tux. Lilly and Boris were already dancing in the middle of the dance floor, and Tina was out there with Boris's brother. Before I knew it Michael and I had joined them. It wasn't that bad at first. He wasn't talking, so neither was I. It was actually quite nice to be in his arms again. "Well, this is awkward," he said, a weak smile on his face. I ever so intelligently responded "Heh," since I wasn't quite sure what to say. So I looked up and attempted a smile, when my eyes landed on his eyes, the same old peat bog eyes. 

Those damn peat bog eyes. I was stuck in them.

He didn't seem to mind me gazing up at him though. He just seemed a little surprised, and gazed right back down at me. _It doesn't look like he hates me_, I thought. The song still hadn't ended.

"So," he said, attempting to make conversation, "how've you been?"

To my own surprise, I replied, "Not good." He stared down at me, puzzled.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"It's nothing." My face must have been blazing red. I couldn't tell him the truth. 'Gee, Michael, because I'm still in love with you.' I couldn't say that. Who says that?

"Because she still loves you, you dumbass!" I heard Lilly yell. I could've killed her right at that moment. My head felt like it was about to burst. I ran to the bathroom. I knew I was going to cry.

Except I left my diary at the table, so I was stuck there with nothing to do. What can you do in a bathroom? Besides use the facilities. Was I going to wash my hands all night?

But it never really came down to that, since I heard someone knocking on the door. "Mia," a familiar voice called. "Mia, come on, we need to talk." My tears were still flowing freely. I sat in the corner and buried my head in my knees, trying to ignore him. I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards me. Michael was standing there, staring at me. I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes. I didn't want him to know I was crying, but it was too late. He sat down beside me, silent.

"You're not allowed in here," I said, surprised. "This is a ladies' room." 

"I know," he said. "About what Lilly said," he looked over at me, "was that true?" I looked down at the tiled floor. I couldn't look at Michael, I just couldn't. I slowly nodded my head, my eyes centered on the ground.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you hate me," I said, holding back tears.

"I _hate you? Who told you that?"_

"No one, I guess. I just sort of assumed—"

He interrupted me by taking my chin and angling it towards me. I froze, unable to speak. He leaned down and kissed me, wiping the tears off my face as he did. It finally clicked: _He loves me too._ He pulled away and smiled. "I am far from ever hating you. I love you," He said. I smiled. I almost cried for joy, that's how happy I was. He doesn't hate me! He loves me! He took my head in his hands and kissed me deeper. That moment was bliss, pure bliss. So was the rest of the night, except for a "I told you so!" from Lilly. We danced the night away.

And I am happy to say that we are going to the Hard Rock Café this Wednesday, and this time I'm not running away.

[Michael] June 30, my hotel room, 2 AM

Mia isn't repulsed by me. Can you believe that? Do you have any idea how nice it is to know that?

But wait, it gets better, much much much better.

She told me she loved me. Mia Thermopolis isn't repulsed by me, she loves me.

I never knew that those three little words would mean this much to mean, but they do.

They really do.

And for once, I'm happy.

**~~THE END~~**

**A/N: -tear- The End! I'm going to miss this story.**

**A little.**

**But I already have another PD fic in the works so that'll be up soon!**

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and thanks for reading!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
